Skywalker City
Skywalker City is a 2023 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy adventure fantasy film. Produced by Illumination for Universal Pictures, it was directed by Peyton Reed, co-directed by Yarrow Cheney, and written by Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley. It is scheduled to be released on July 14, 2023. Plot Cast Production Development On June 21, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein about making a new animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy with the brand-new animated movie" and meets the creative team that are developing Skywalker City for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Reed announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Black Panther, Bolt, Dinosaur, Elf, Epic, Hotel Transylvania 2, Incredibles 2, Iron Man 2, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, The Polar Express, The Sandlot 2, The Tigger Movie, and Up. On July 7, Meledandri announces that the movie will released somewhere on 2023. On December 14, Meledandri announces that Bo Welch will be the production designer of the movie, making it his first and only animated film in his lifetime. On July 20, 2021, Meledandri announces that the characters were designed as combinations of actors from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_(2015_film) Home], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_51 Planet 51], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Out_(2015_film) Inside Out], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zootopia Zootopia], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet_&_Clank_(film) Ratchet & Clank], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rio_2 Rio 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Smurfs_2 The Smurfs 2], Big Hero 6, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megamind Megamind], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_Forever_After Shrek Forever After], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sing_(2016_American_film) Sing], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_vs._Aliens Monsters vs. Aliens], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shark_Tale Shark Tale], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_(2012_film) Brave], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legends_of_Oz:_Dorothy's_Return Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Mr._Fox_(film) Fantastic Mr. Fox], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horton_Hears_a_Who!_(film) Horton Hears a Who!], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Collision_Course Ice Age: Collision Course], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zookeeper_(film) Zookeeper], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smurfs:_The_Lost_Village Smurfs: The Lost Village], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norm_of_the_North Norm of the North], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secret_Life_of_Pets_2 The Secret Life of Pets 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled Tangled], Brave, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good_Dinosaur The Good Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turbo_(film) Turbo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storks_(film) Storks], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_4 Toy Story 4], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(film) X-Men], The Emoji Movie, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penguins_of_Madagascar Penguins of Madagascar], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie_2 The Angry Birds Movie 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_3 Kung Fu Panda 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Guardians:_The_Owls_of_Ga'Hoole Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minions_(film) Minions], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lorax_(film) The Lorax], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Dory Finding Dory], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stuart_Little_2 Stuart Little 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Despicable_Me_3 Despicable Me 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloudy_with_a_Chance_of_Meatballs_2 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2], Surf's Up, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barnyard_(film) Barnyard], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Guardians Rise of the Guardians], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie_2:_The_Second_Part The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robots_(2005_film) Robots], Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, Spider-Man 3, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Nicholas Nickleby, Deadpool 2, Home Alone, Scoob!, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_(film) The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle], Iron Man, Iron Man 2, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_3 Iron Man 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion_King_(2019_film) The Lion King], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(2017_film) Beauty and the Beast], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_Into_the_Spider-Verse Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse], Hoodwinked!, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Robin_(film) Christopher Robin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dumbo_(2019_film) Dumbo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallfoot_(film) Smallfoot], Chicken Little, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_Disney_film) Aladdin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bedtime_Stories_(film) Bedtime Stories], Batman Returns, Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, The Greatest Showman, Yes Man, Thor, Romeo + Juliet, Pixels, Curious George, and Solo: A Star Wars Story. Principal filming of Skywalker City began in July 2022 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2022. On September 29, 2022, the first trailer was released. A second trailer was released on March 16, 2023. A third and final trailer was released on May 7. On June 19, eleven new posters based on Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Thor: The Dark World, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Avengers: Endgame were released, featuring the film's main characters instead of the original ones. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Reed, Daley, Goldstein, Debney, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. Famous actors and celebrities from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_(2015_film) Home], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_51 Planet 51], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Out_(2015_film) Inside Out], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zootopia Zootopia], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Smurfs_2 The Smurfs 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_Forever_After Shrek Forever After], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shark_Tale Shark Tale], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legends_of_Oz:_Dorothy's_Return Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Mr._Fox_(film) Fantastic Mr. Fox], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horton_Hears_a_Who!_(film) Horton Hears a Who!], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Collision_Course Ice Age: Collision Course], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zookeeper_(film) Zookeeper], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secret_Life_of_Pets_2 The Secret Life of Pets 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled Tangled], Brave, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good_Dinosaur The Good Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turbo_(film) Turbo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storks_(film) Storks], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_4 Toy Story 4], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(film) X-Men], The Emoji Movie, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penguins_of_Madagascar Penguins of Madagascar], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie_2 The Angry Birds Movie 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_3 Kung Fu Panda 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Guardians:_The_Owls_of_Ga'Hoole Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minions_(film) Minions], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lorax_(film) The Lorax], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Dory Finding Dory], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Despicable_Me_3 Despicable Me 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloudy_with_a_Chance_of_Meatballs_2 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2], Surf's Up, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barnyard_(film) Barnyard], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Guardians Rise of the Guardians], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie_2:_The_Second_Part The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part], Solo: A Star Wars Story and It Chapter Two were selected to voice the film's the characters. Music * See also: Skywalker City/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. On March 2019, Meledandri announces that the musical numbers in the movie are songs from musicals and films, and will be written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. Future Sequel * Main articles: Skywalker City Annihilation A sequel entitled Skywalker City Annihilation is scheduled for release on 2026. Television special * Main article: A Very Merry Skywalker City Christmas A Very Merry Skywalker City Christmas is a half-hour television special that aired on November 20, 2024 on NBC. All of the actors reprise their roles as their characters. Gallery * Main article: Skywalker City/Gallery Trivia *The characters have body parts of actors: *The movie has script of these other movies: Tropes * Main article: Skywalker City/Tropes Credits * Main article: Skywalker City/Credits